


Anyone Who Says Sunshine Brings Happiness Has Never Danced in the Rain

by mithrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blanket Permission, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-20
Updated: 2010-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck and Becky disagree about something fundamental.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anyone Who Says Sunshine Brings Happiness Has Never Danced in the Rain

Chuck walks out into the living room when he hears the crack of thunder. Becky is standing by the window, her eyes shining. She runs over and tugs at his arm. “Let’s go outside!”

“But it’s raining,” he points out, like the thunder and lightning and drumming on the roof weren’t enough to make it obvious.

She rolls her eyes at him. “That’s the point! Haven’t you ever danced in the rain? Come on!”

“What?” But she’s already tugging him outside.

It’s pouring, and they’re both soaked within seconds. Becky’s face lights up and she takes his hands, twirling and moving to some music he can’t hear.

He puts up with it for a few minutes, but it’s freezing, his clothes are plastered to his body and his hair is dripping into his face. “Come on, let’s go inside.”

“But–”

“It’s freezing out here. Come on.”

He drops her hands and goes inside. She comes in a couple minutes later, looking like someone had given one of her fics a bad review. He feels kinda bad, but the rain’s stopping by that point and there’s nothing he can do.

***

 

A few days later they’re out shopping when the clouds open up. They don’t have an umbrella, and Becky grabs his hand. “Come on, let’s get back to the car.”

He tugs on her hand to stop her and she turns around curiously.

“May I have this dance?”

She blinks at him for a second, then her face lights up like the vanished sun and they dance together in the parking lot, oblivious to the stares and the smiles.


End file.
